1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a signal detection device and a signal detection method, which detect a weak periodic signal by using a nonlinear oscillator.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional signal detection device includes a measurer that senses a heartbeat and the like, an arithmetic operation unit that performs filtering for suppressing noise, and a signal period detector. For example, the measurer is a clothes-type sensor in which electrodes embedded in a shirt. The measurer sometimes senses a heartbeat obtained while a subject is doing exercise such as body side flexion. In such a case, with regard to the measurer, since a contact impedance thereof with a surface of a body of the subject is prone to vary, detection accuracy thereof for the heartbeat is degraded.